degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheCoreyyDarnell/Degrassi M.U.S.
This is my Degrassi M.U.S. If you don't know what M.U.S. stand for, it means M'ade '''U'p 'S'eason. I ordered 50 episodes, with a 5-week 25 episode event called "Discoveries". The season will begin on July 9 to coinceide with the season 12 premiere. Season 1 Characters '''Seniors *'Jerry Lopez' is a new student from Mexico who wants it all: the girls, the sports, and the popularity. Yet, his cocky and egotistical persona keeps him from making friends. *'Sam Kierceston' is a sneaky, yet charming senior who wants to do something big to go out with a bang. She is also a part of Fearless, the newest Degrassi band. *'Jessie Daniels' is a prankster from New York who rivals Sam. She's also pregnant, but she is keeping it a secret. *'Danny Persons' is a nerdy videogamer who, when bored with his life, sets out to make hours final year of high school worth while. He is possibly the father of Jessie's child. *'Serina Justice' is a popular, tomboyish backup singer to Sam in Fearless. She hates Sam and is plotting a scheme to get her kicked out the band. 'Juniors' *'Bléu Chisom' is a poetic closeted homosexual who is trying to find his sexuality. *'Kayla Stewart' is a seclusive girl who has a crush on Bléu, yet she doesn't know his secret. *'Trish de LaGuardia' is a depressed alcoholic who's contemplating suicide. *'Recca Bell' is a girl who hates Maria. She is in Fearless. *'Xavier Simon' is a guitar player in Fearless who wants to have fun, but his idea of fun is threatening his safety. 'Sophomores' *'Selena Flynn' is a open lesbian dancer who finds herself troubled when she gets blackmailed by a niner. *'Zeke Perry' is an angry badboy who is trying to cover up his sexuality when he kisses Bléu, yet someone else knows. *'Iridessa "Dessa" A. King' is a smart social outcast who desperately wants a friend, who turns out to be someone she wouldn't expect. *'Cat Martin' is a beautiful romantic teen who's bubbly personality makes her popular. 'Freshman' *'Drake Russo' is an overly-competitive freshman who's ready to take Degrassi by storm with his "music". He has a crush on fellow niner Marìa, yet she's completely oblivious. *'Marìa De la Theresa' is a 14-year old bisexual, promiscuous, popular, and beautiful freshman who manipulates the ones around her. She's also bipolar, but no one knows. *'Regan Kierceston' is Sam's little brother who loves music, yet she won't let him join Fearless, even though he's better than her at it. *'Riley Dericho' is a sporty coolguy who wants to be quarterback, a position that Mike also wants. *'Bella Greene' is a fiery, sassy girl who has a personality disorder. *'Taylor Lorenzo' is a quirky and zany journalist who has multiple personas who she lives her life through. 'Recurring' *'Mike Grelson (Grade 9)' is Zeke's athletic younger stepbrother who knows about guys brother's sexuality, and he is troubled with his own. *'Erin Grace (Grade 10)' is Selena's current girlfriend who hates her promiscuous behavior. *'Arturo Vodkaliz (Grade 11)' is a promiscuous French journalist who wants Bléu...and Zeke knows he does. *'Violet D. Johnson (Grade 12)' is an open lesbian who wants Selena, yet she doesn't know what bones are hidden in her closet. Episodes *The 50 episodes will be separated into 2 parts. 'Degrassi: Discoveries' *'New Year, New Drama (Part 1)' *'New Year, New Drama (Part 2)' *'Don't Fight It (Part 1)' *'Don't Fight It (Part 2)' *'Bang Bang (Part 1)' *'Bang Bang (Part 2)' *'Make It Shine (Part 1)' *'Make It Shine (Part 2)' *'Something to Dance For (Part 1)' *'Something to Dance For (Part 2)' *'Rumour Has It (Part 1)' *'Rumour Has It (Part 2)' *'Dangerously In Love (Part 1)' *'Dangerously In Love (Part 2)' *'Starships (Part 1)' *'Starships (Part 2)' *'Secrets (Part 1)' *'Secrets (Part 2)' *'Man Down (Part 1)' *'Man Down (Part 2)' *'Someone Like You (Part 1)' *'Someone Like You (Part 2)' *'This Cold, Cold World We're Living In (Part 1)' *'This Cold, Cold World We're Living In (Part 2)' *'Countdown (hourlong)' 'Degrassi: The Beginning of the End' *'Back & Better Than Ever (hourlong)' *'Battlefield (Part 1)' *'Battlefield (Part 2)' *'Jailbird (Part 1)' *'Jailbird (Part 2)' *'Lockdown (Part 1)' *'Lockdown (Part 2)' *'Follow the Leader' *'Sabotage (Part 1)' *'Sabotage (Part 2)' *'Is It a Sweet Dream... (Part 1)' *'...Or a Beautiful Nightmare (Part 2)' *'Breakdown (Part 1)' *'Breakdown (Part 2)' *'Fool For Love (Part 1)' *'Fool For Love (Part 2)' *'Save Me (Part 1)' *'Save Me (Part 2)' *'Don't Let Go (Part 1)' *'Don't Let Go (Part 2)' *'Can't Be Tamed (Part 1)' *'Can't Be Tamed (Part 2)' *'Don't Run Away (Part 1)' *'Don't Run Away (Part 2)' *'Gone (hourlong)' Season 1.5 Characters 'Seniors' *'Jerry Lopez' is a cocky guy who loves himself more than his girlfriend. *'Jessie Daniels' is pregnant after a drunken one night stand with Danny, but they won't cooperate with each other. *'Danny Persons' is a nerd-turned-normal guy who abandoned his unborn baby. *'Serina Justice' is a girl who framed Sam for a crime she commited and now is guilty for it. 'Juniors' *'Bléu Chisom' is an openly gay poet who broke up with Zeke, the love of his life. *'Kayla Stewart' is an unpopular gossiper who is looking for love. *'Trish de LaGuardia' is an insucure, formerly suicidal teen who wants to find a purpose for herself in the world. *'Recca Bell' is a violent girl who is trying to change her ways after being in jail. 'Juniors' *'Selena Flynn' is a lesbian dancer who's in a relationship with Iridessa, but her jealous ex is trying to break the two apart. *'Zeke Perry' is a angry badboy who is getting revenge on Bléu. = rel relationshio 'Sophomores' TO BE REVEALED. 'Freshmen' TO BE REVEALED. Plot Spoilers 'Seniors' *'Jerry'- He will be humiliated and will resort to revenge, which'll backfire, but will turn into something beautiful later. *'Sam'- She'll get expelled and she'll be back next year. *'Jessie'- She'll end up a single mother, for now. *'Danny'- He'll find out he's a teen father, but won't support his child, for now. *'Serina'- She'll get rid of Sam, but it will backfire on her. But, she'll get a boyfriend who she'd never expect. 'Juniors' *'Bléu'- He'll be happy with Zeke, until a dirty secret comes into the light. *'Kayla'- Her crush on Bléu will be diminished along with her seclusive personality, as she reveals his secret. *'Trish'-She ends up in a mental home, with a uncertain fate. *'Recca'- Her hatred of Maria grows stronger, and it results in her doing time. *'Xavier'- He ends up tragically hurt after a stunt gone wrong. After his stint, he won't be returning to Degrassi. 'Sophomores' *'Selena'- She gets an opportunity of a lifetime, just as she finally falls in love, which will she choose? *'Zeke'- He ends up in his rival's arms after a secret about Bléu comes into the light. *'Dessa'- One of her new friends and herself ends up romantically involved. *'Cat'- She goes to the U.S. after getting nearly killed at Degrassi. 'Freshmen' *'Drake'- He goes too far when he gets revenge on Maria. *'Marìa'- She ends up depressed when her manipulation backfires. *'Regan'- He takes over in Fearless. *'Riley'- He ends up in suspended from school when he and Mike fight, thus losing his position on the football team. *'Bella'- She ends up a raging alcoholic in need of serious help. *'Taylor'- She ends up diagnosed with multiple personality disorder after her personalities take over. Category:Blog posts